River, la prison et sa maman
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: River entra dans le bureau du Directeur. Encore une fois, elle était convoquée. Elle en était rendue à deux fois par semaine, maintenant. Elle s'assit avec un petit sourire, pas effrayée pour deux sous. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait passé la nuit avec le Docteur. Et nuit avec le Docteur rimait avec évasion de sa cellule.


River entra dans le bureau du Directeur. Encore une fois, elle était convoquée. Elle en était rendue à deux fois par semaine, maintenant.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle s'exécuta avec un petit sourire, pas effrayée pour deux sous. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait passé la nuit avec le Docteur. Et nuit avec le Docteur rimait avec évasion de sa cellule. Et comme d'habitude, il allait lui sortir la panoplie de remontrance habituelle. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la prison comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la prison tout court. Elle était quand même l'une des personnes les plus recherchées de l'univers. La plupart des mondes connus se feraient une joie de la mettre à mort pour le crime qu'elle avait commis. Bla bla bla...

Après une bonne demi-heure de parlotes inutiles, elle finit par soupirer fatalement pour dire :

-Vous allez continuer longtemps ? Je le connais par cœur, votre couplet. Je ne recommencerais plus, promis. Je peux y aller?

Autant elle adorait sortir avec le Docteur la nuit, mais du coup, elle ne dormait pas et rattrapait son sommeil la journée.

-Vous comme moi, sachons que vous ne respecterez pas votre parole. Tout le monde sait que River Song passe sa vie à mentir.

River rigola mais approuva.

-C'est juste.

Elle lui lança un regard satisfait.

-Ce qui prouve bien que votre petit manège ne sert à rien. Je sors et je rentre quand je veux. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous savez que vous ne m'arrêterez pas.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Et je vous signale qu'on avait un marché, monsieur le directeur. Je reste dans votre prison pour faire genre, mais en contrepartie vous fermez les yeux quand je sors.

Le directeur s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Je vous rappelle que quand nous avons passé cet accord, vous ne sortiez qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. Pas tous les soirs et parfois dans la journée.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui conduis, vous savez. C'est mon idiot de mari qui refuse que je conduise. Mais vu qu'il s'y prend mal...

-Arrêtez avec votre ''mari'', s'il vous plaît, dit le directeur, excédé.

Cependant River poursuit comme si de rien était.

-De mon côté, je veux bien être une gentille fille, mais je ne contrôle pas mes rentrées quand je sors. Et je vous signale que je reviens toujours. Alors pitiez...

Elle se pencha vers lui comme si elle allait lui dire un secret.

-Foutez-moi la paix.

Le directeur soupira et préféra changer de sujet.

-Et vous ne me direz pas comment vous sortez ?

River sourit.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. La personne qui vient me chercher, c'est mon mari.

-Votre mari pilote la machine du Docteur.

-Oui.

-Il a volé la machine du Docteur après que vous l'ayez tué ?

River rigola.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Oui le TARDIS est une machine volée. Oui j'ai tué le Docteur, mais le Docteur EST mon mari. On s'est marié juste avant que je ne le tue.

-Et il vient vous chercher après que vous l'ayez tué ?

River sourit

-C'est ça.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les psychopathes.

Le directeur soupira en songeant qu'elle lui en faisait une belle, elle, de psychopathe. Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. River Song semblait avoir complètement perdu la tête.

Il la renvoya dans sa cellule.

Sur le chemin du retour vers sa cellule, lorsqu'elle marcha dans le couloir, les autres prisonniers l'injurièrent, mais River, droite et fière, continua d'avancer. Même lorsqu'un Sontarien lui jeta les restes de son repas à la figure, elle fit comme si de rien était.

Devant sa cellule, le garde ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

-Eh, doucement, mon grand, dit-elle.

Le garde lui lança un regard méprisant et referma la porte.

River soupira et alla enlever le reste du repas lancé par le Sontarien. Elle se coucha en rêvant de son merveilleux Docteur.

Elle réveilla dans la soirée et après avoir commandé un repas au gardien elle se débarbouilla, se mit un trait de rouge à lèvres et elle se coiffa. Normalement, le Docteur devait passer, ce soir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, prête et caressa doucement la photo accrochée dessus. Sur l'image apparaissait Amy, Rory et elle, sous les traits de Mels. Ils devaient avoir une dizaine d'années à l'époque. Enfin, eux, parce qu'elle, elle était un peu plus vieille. C'est la seule chose qu'on l'avait autorisé à garder quand elle avait été incarcéré. La seul image qu'elle avait de ses parents. Elle la serrait contre son cœur quand la prison lui pesait et qu'elle ne les avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Parfois passaient des mois, voir des années entre deux rencontres.

-Song !

River se retourna. Un garde lui jeta son repas sur le lit.

-Dîner.

Elle soupira dramatiquement.

-Vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable, tout de même. On ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières à l'école des soldats ?

Le soldat la braqua d'une arme et s'approcha doucement. Ses collègues l'avaient prévenu. Ne jamais approcher River Song de trop près. En un coup elle vous met K.O. et s'enfuit. Et c'était le renvoi assuré pour tous ceux qui laissent River Song s'échapper. Ils lui avaient raconté l'histoire du garde qui venait tout juste d'être engagé et qu'elle avait fait virer d'un coup de rouge à lèvres hallucinogène.

-C'est l'heure du repas. Alors arrêtez de vous admirer et mangez.

Loin de se démonter, River sourit.

-Je ne m'admirais pas, je me faisais belle pour mon mari, c'est différent.

Le soldat ricana. Il avait également entendu qu'elle commençait à perdre la boule après toutes ces années d'enfermement. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur.

Il remarqua la photo accrochée sur le miroir.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mes parents.

-Vos...

Il prit la photo et elle se tendit légèrement. Personne ne touchait à sa photo sans s'en mordre les doigts. Mais elle n'avait plus d'arme, l'ayant perdu dans un combat contre des Daleks, et lui la tenait toujours en joug.

-Ils étaient jeunes. C'est qui la petite noire ? Parce que la rousse et le petit blond, ce sont eux vos parents, j'imagine ?

-C'est moi.

-Vous... Mais vous n'êtes pas noire.

-Bravo Œil de Lynx. Je vois que le Q.I. de l'École Militaire est en hausse. Maintenant, puis-je la récupérer ?

-Non.

Le Soldat recula vers la sortie.

-Je n'ai pas appris les bonnes manières, souvenez-vous.

Elle soupira.

-Vous voulez que je m'excuse ? Bien je suis désolé d'avoir dit que les soldats étaient des crétins. Les soldats sont très intelligents.

-Foutez-vous de moi.

-Rendez-moi cette photo. C'est la seule chose que j'ai le droit d'avoir.

-Plus maintenant.

Fier de lui il referma la porte en rigolant et River sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il lui payerait. Elle récupérerait sa photo quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle chassa ses pensées de vengeance quand le TARDIS se matérialisa dans sa cellule. Elle entra et salua vaguement le Docteur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

Le Docteur réajusta son nœud papillon, réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. Réconforter une femme en colère, ça n'était définitivement pas sa spécialité. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Un problème ?

-Rien, c'est un abruti de soldat. Il a... Il a pris quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-On peut aller le récupérer, tu sais.

Elle se força à sourire.

-Nan, laisses, j'irai le chercher à ma manière.

-En faisant tout péter et en menaçant de le tuer ?

Elle sourit.

-C'est ça.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Fais comme tu veux, chérie.

Il se leva.

-Alors tu veux aller où cette fois ?

-On peut aller voir Amy et Rory ?

Légèrement étonné, le Docteur accepta néanmoins.

Amy était entrain de boire tranquillement un café dans le jardin quand Rory vint derrière elle et l'enlaça.

-Salut Mam'zelle Pond.

Amy sourit et embrassa son mari.

-Hello Mister Pond.

Il commença à lui raconter sa journée quand un vrombissement sourd se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent.

-Je vais chercher un verre de plus, dit Rory.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans un coin du jardin et le Docteur en sortit. Amy sourit et alla saluer son ami.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Encore une menace. La Terre est en danger? Demanda la rouquine.

-Non, c'est ta fille qui veut te voir.

Il baissa la voix.

-Elle n'est pas de bonne humeur.

Amy soupira.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Mais rien ! s'écria le Docteur.

Il avisa Rory qui venait d'arriver.

-Rory, dis-lui que je n'ai rien fais !

Le Centurion soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en retourne mais je suis sûr qu'Amy à raison.

-Évidemment tu choisis ton camp.

Rory eut un discret signe de tête en direction de la rousse qui haussa un sourcil moqueur et le Docteur capta le message.

-Finalement tu as certainement raison.

Amy entra dans le TARDIS et vit River sur le canapé. Elle s'installa à côté de la blonde et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

River mit sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Rien, c'est la prison. J'avais... Tu te souviens de la fois où on a été au parc, avec Rory ? Il y avait les canards et il s'était penché pour les voir et il était tombé.

Amy rigola légèrement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée, même si elle avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait que Mels et River étaient la même personne.

-On avait fait des photos, ce jour-là poursuivi River. Celle que j'avais toujours dans mon porte-feuille. Après avoir ''tuer'' le Docteur, quand on m'a arrêté, on m'a autorisé à la garder. Mais un garde me l'a prise.

La gorge nouée, elle ajouta :

-C'est la seule que j'ai de vous.

Amy passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et caressa sa tête tendrement.

-On l'a encore, on t'en fera une copie si tu veux.

River acquiesça légèrement et Amy poursuivit.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

-J'en ai marre de la prison. C'était marrant au début, mais maintenant... Les gardes sont désagréables, ils me méprisent, quand je passe dans les couloirs, on m'insulte et on me jette des choses. Rien que tout à l'heure, on m'a jeté un repas à la tête. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il était meilleur que le mien. Et ils me croient tous folle.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux verts de la blonde.

-Je suis emprisonné pour avoir tué un seul homme, qui n'est absolument pas mort puisqu'il vient me voir presque tous les soirs. Il y a des prisonniers qui ont commis des crimes pires que le mien. Des qui ont failli annihiler des espèces entières, qui ont fait du trafic d'être vivant, des crimes tellement horribles qu'on refuse d'en parler. Mais c'est moi la plus mépriser. Et ils me croient tous folle. Que je dise la vérité ou que je mente, ils pensent que je mens et que je suis barge. À la longue, ça finit par m'énerver...

-Arrêtes.

-Quoi ?

River se redressa. Elle rêvait ou Amy venait de lui demander de se taire ? Si elle ne pouvait même parler à sa propre mère...

Amy lui caressa le visage en souriant tendrement.

-La prison. Fais une pause. Restes avec nous quelque temps, histoire de décompresser. Le Docteur te ramènera à temps ce n'est pas un problème. Enfin, je serais toi, je conduirais à sa place. Et puis des photos, on en a plein, si tu veux. On peut en faire de nouvelle, aussi. Ça nous fera plaisir d'avoir notre petite fille avec nous pour une fois.

River sourit et prit sa mère dans ses bras qui se fit une joie de lui rendre son étreinte.

Alors que Rory et le Docteur discouraient sur l'importance de mettre du lait dans un thé, Amy et River sortirent du TARDIS.

-Chéri, dit Amy, tu peux préparer la chambre d'amis, s'il te plaît ?

Elle regarda River qui lui sourit.

-Notre fille passe quelques jours chez nous. Ça ira Docteur ?

-Non.

Les trois Pond regardèrent le Docteur qui faisait sa tête de je-ne-céderais-pas-quoi-que-tu-fasses. Amy se planta face à lui, déterminée à passer du temps avec Melody.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

Il renifla.

-Si elle reste, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je n'aurais pas le droit de rester aussi.

Amy était consternée.

-Mais vous pouvez rester ! Il suffit de demander.

Le Docteur renifla de nouveau et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il demanda d'une petite voix :

-Je peux rester ?

-Bien sûr, espèce d'imbécile !

Le Docteur regarda River.

-Bon alors, dans ce cas-là, ça va. Je t'autorise à rester.

River, qui avait retrouvé son sourire depuis longtemps, lui signala :

-Tu sais que, quoi que tu puisses faire, je serais resté quand même.

Le Docteur renifla et Amy rigola.

-Viens, on va faire ta chambre, dit Rory.

Il s'éloigna avec River et Amy s'assit à côté du Docteur.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, hein Docteur ?

-Tu as ta vie avec Rory, maintenant. Je ne veux pas déranger.

Elle lui mit une taloche derrière la tête.

-Vous ne dérangez jamais, espèce d'idiot ! Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu. En revanche, j'ai un petit service à vous demander...

Quelques jours après son retour dans la prison, River était allongé sur son lit à chercher un moyen de récupérer sa photo. Amy lui en avait donné pleins d'autres. De leur jeunesse, celle de leur mariage, celles d'après. Son séjour chez ses parents lui avait été bénéfique. Néanmoins, question de fierté, elle voulait quand même récupérer l'original. Et de préférence en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Elle avait une réputation de psychopathe cinglé à tenir.

Tout d'un coup elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant. Elle mit le nez à ses barreaux et fut surprise. Amy avait attrapé le garde qui lui avait pris sa photo. Elle le traînait par l'oreille dans le couloir sous les rires des autres prisonniers et les suppliques du directeur.

-S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, lâchez-le, s'il vous plaît.

Amy colla le garde contre les barreaux de la cellule de River.

-Redonnez-lui.

Le garde tenta d'extraire la photo de sa poche et la tendit fébrilement vers River qui l'attrapa, ne comprenant pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait. Mais Amy ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Excusez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : excusez-vous !

Le garde regarda River et balbutia :

-Désolé.

-Dites que vous ne le referez plus.

-Je ne le referai plus.

-Brave petit.

Amy le lâcha.

-Si jamais ça se reproduit, je vous jure que je reviendrais.

Le garde hocha la tête et recula prudemment derrière le directeur qui, sidéré lui demanda :

-Mais... Vous êtes qui, au juste ?

-Amy, répondit la rousse, fièrement. Amy Pond.

-Vous êtes la gamine sur la photo ? Demanda le garde.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sa mère ? Demanda de nouveau le garde en pointant River du doigt.

Elle s'approcha de la grille et prit la main de sa fille.

-Oui, c'est mon bébé. Vous avez un problème avec ça ?

Le directeur et le garde se regardèrent semblant penser la même chose. Les Pond étaient décidément bien dangereux.


End file.
